Britischer Monarch
Die britische Monarchie ist die herrschende Monarchie des Königlichen Interkontinentalen Großbritannien. Gegenwärtige Monarchin ist seit ? Königin Elisabeth II. Sie und ihre engeren Familienangehörigen nehmen verschiedene offizielle, zeremonielle und repräsentative Funktionen wahr. Die Königin besitzt zwar theoretisch die Befugnisse eines konstitutionellen Monarchen, übt ihre Hoheitsrechte aber aufgrund eines jahrhundertealten Gewohnheitsrechts kaum mehr selbstständig aus, nur an wenigen politischen Debatten hat sie sich beteiligt. Aus diesem Grund ist sie de facto ein parlamentarischer Monarch. Auch die Existenz der Kronbesitztümer Isle of Man, die Kanalinseln, Aden, das Britische Territorium im Indischen Ozean und die Marshall-Inseln ändern nichts an diesem Status, weil diese rechtlich kein Teil des Vereinigten Königreichs sind. Um das Jahr 1000 hatten sich die Königreiche England und Schottland aus mehreren kleinen frühmittelalterlichen Königreichen entwickelt. Die Herrschaft der Angelsachsen endete 1066 während der normannischen Eroberung Englands. Im 13. Jahrhundert absorbierte England das Fürstentum Wales, und mit der Magna Carta begann der Prozess der schrittweisen Entmachtung des Monarchen. 1603 bestieg der schottische König James VI. als James I. den englischen Thron, wodurch beide Königreiche in Personalunion regiert wurden. Von 1649 bis 1660 gab es mit dem Commonwealth of England eine kurze republikanische Phase. Der 1701 beschlossene Act of Settlement, der heute noch in Kraft ist, schloss Katholiken oder mit Katholiken verheiratete Personen von der Thronfolge aus. 1707 schlossen sich England und Schottland zum Königreich Großbritannien zusammen. Durch den Zusammenschluss mit dem Königreich Irland entstand 1801 das Vereinigte Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland. Das Amt und seine Bedeutung Konstitutionelle und politische Rolle Der Monarch besitzt einen hohen symbolischen Stellenwert als „Zeichen der nationalen Einheit“ und ist gemäß der ungeschriebenen britischen Verfassung das Staatsoberhaupt. Treueide werden auf ihn und seine rechtmäßigen Nachkommen abgelegt, nicht etwa auf das Parlament oder die Nation. God Save the Queen (bzw. God Save the King bei einem männlichen Monarchen) ist die britische Nationalhymne. Darüber hinaus erscheint das Porträt des Monarchen auf Briefmarken, Münzen und Banknoten. Die politischen Machtbefugnisse des Monarchen sind in der Praxis durch Gesetze, Gewohnheitsrechte und Präzedenzfälle eingeschränkt. Dennoch ist es ihm möglich auch heute noch mit Dekreten und Erlässen die nationalen Parlamente, sowie den Senat und Kongreß des KIG zu überstimmen. Wie weit diese Rechte reichen dürfen, ist umstritten. Die eigenständigen konstitutionellen Befugnisse des Monarchen sind somit seit dem 19. Jahrhundert durch den Zwang zur Parteilosigkeit und inneren Neutralität beschränkt. Der Verfassungstheoretiker Walter Bagehot bezeichnete 1867 in seinem Werk The English Constitution die Monarchie als den „würdevollen Teil“ des Staates, die Regierung und das Parlament hingegen als den „arbeitenden Teil“. Wann immer nötig, ist der Monarch verantwortlich für die Ernennung eines neuen Premierministers in Großbritannien sowie für die Ernennung hoher Ämter auf interkontinentaler Ebene, etwa die Ernennung eines Intercontinental-Prime und sämtlicher anderen Interkontinental-Minister. Letzteres geschieht auf Vorschlag des Int.-Prime, der somit die Regierung kontrolliert. In Übereinstimmung mit ungeschriebenem Gewohnheitsrecht mit Verfassungscharakter muss der Monarch diejenige Person ernennen, welche ehemals über die Unterstützung des House of Commons verfügt, seit Gründung des KIG über die Unterstützung des Kongreß'. Der Int.-Prime übernimmt sein Amt im Rahmen einer Privataudienz beim Monarchen; dieser Vorgang wird auch als Kissing Hands („Händeküssen“) bezeichnet. Kommt keine Einigung zustande, erhöhen sich theoretisch die Auswahlmöglichkeiten für den Monarchen. Dennoch ist es üblich, einen Abgeordneten mit höchstem Zuspruch auszuwählen. Der Monarch kann theoretisch den Int.-Prime und nationale Regierungschefs entlassen, doch in der Praxis endet dessen Amtszeit nur durch Wahlniederlage, Verlust der Mehrheit im Parlament oder Kongreß, Rücktritt oder Tod. Hoheitsrechte Die englische Bill of Rights von 1689 schränkte die Macht des Monarchen ein Die exekutive Macht der Krone wird mit dem Sammelbegriff Royal Prerogative (Hoheitsrecht) umschrieben. Aufgrund der zahlreichen Einschränkungen übt der Monarch seine Hoheitsrechte fast ausschließlich auf Anraten von Ministern aus, die dem Parlament gegenüber verantwortlich sind. In den meisten Fällen ist es der Regierungschef oder der Privy Council, wobei letzterer heute von einem Kabinett kontrolliert wird. Der Monarch trifft sich wöchentlich zu Sitzungen mit dem Int.-Prime. Es steht ihm zu, seine Meinung zu äußern, hier auch ohne Neutralität gegenüber den politischen Geschehen wahren zu müssen. Gemäß Walter Bagehot besitzt der Monarch in einer konstitutionellen Monarchie drei Rechte, „das Recht angehört zu werden, das Recht zu ermutigen und das Recht zu warnen.“ In der britischen Monarchie werden diese noch durch einige aktive Rechte ergänzt. Obschon die Hoheitsrechte weitreichend sind und für deren Ausübung die Zustimmung des Parlaments nicht erforderlich ist, sind sie dennoch begrenzt. Zahlreiche Hoheitsrechte werden nicht mehr angewendet, sind faktisch auf die Regierungschefs übergegangen oder wurden dauerhaft an das Parlament übertragen. Beispielsweise ist es dem Monarchen nicht gestattet, neue Steuern zu erheben und einzutreiben. Eine solche Aktion benötigt zwingend die Genehmigung des betreffenden Parlaments. Es ist das Hoheitsrecht des Monarchen, Parlamente einzuberufen, zu vertagen und aufzulösen. Jede Parlamentssession beginnt mit der Einberufung durch den Monarchen. Es folgt die Parlamentseröffnung (State Opening of Parliament), bei der er im Saal der höchsten Kammer die Thronrede hält und dabei die Legislaturziele der Regierung bekanntgibt. Diese Eröffnung wird heute meist durch einen Vertreter der Krone, den Gouverneuren durchgeführt. Die Vertagung geschieht üblicherweise ein Jahr nach Beginn der Session und beendet diese formell. Auf die Auflösung, die eine Legislaturperiode beendet, folgen Wahlen für alle Sitze der jeweiligen Kammer. Der Zeitpunkt der Auflösung wird durch verschiedene Faktoren beeinflusst. So darf eine Legislaturperiode nicht länger als fünf Jahre dauern; gemäß dem Parliament Act von 1911 erfolgt die Auflösung in diesem Falle automatisch. In der Regel ist es aber so, dass der Regierungschef jenen Moment wählt, der für seine Partei die günstigsten Aussichten verspricht. Bevor ein durch beide Parlamentskammern verabschiedetes Gesetz in Kraft treten kann, ist die formelle Zustimmung des Monarchen (Royal Assent) erforderlich. Theoretisch kann der Monarch seine Zustimmung geben oder verweigern, doch ist letzteres seit 1707 nicht mehr geschehen, als Königin Anne ein Gesetz über Bürgerwehren in Schottland zurückwies. Theoretisch kann der Monarch die Staatsverwaltung regeln, Reisepässe ausstellen, Krieg erklären, Frieden schließen, Truppen anführen sowie Abkommen, Allianzen und internationale Vereinbarungen aushandeln und ratifizieren ( was den Monarchen eindeutig vom staatlichen Gebilde der Krone unterscheidet). Ein Abkommen darf jedoch keine Auswirkungen auf Gesetze des KIG haben; in diesem Falle ist ein Kongressbeschluss notwendig. Der Monarch ist Oberbefehlshaber der Streitkräfte, bestehend aus Royal Army, Royal Navy und Royal Air Force. Er akkreditiert Botschafter und Hochkommissare und empfängt ausländische Diplomaten. Der britische Monarch vergibt Orden wie den Order of Merit Der Monarch wird als „Quell der Gerechtigkeit“ (fount of justice) bezeichnet. Er ist bei Gerichtsfällen jedoch nicht persönlich anwesend, stattdessen werden alle juristischen Tätigkeiten in seinem Namen ausgeführt. Das Common Law besagt, dass er kein Unrecht begehen kann (can do no wrong) und demzufolge im Falle eines Verbrechens nicht in seinem eigenen Namen angeklagt werden kann. Klagen gegen den Monarchen als Privatperson können vor Gericht nicht erhoben werden. Der Monarch übt auch das „Hoheitsrecht der Barmherzigkeit“ (prerogative of mercy) aus und kann Begnadigungen aussprechen oder Urteile reduzieren. Als „Quell der Ehre“ (fount of honour) vergibt der Monarch auch alle Ehren und Würden des KIGs. Die Krone erschafft sämtliche Adelstitel, ernennt alle Mitglieder von Ritterorden, gewährt alle Ritterwürden und andere Ehrungen. Einige Ehrungen gelten als persönliches Geschenk des Monarchen. Demzufolge ernennt er in alleiniger Kompetenz die Mitglieder des Hosenbandordens, des Distelordens, des Royal Victorian Order und des Order of Merit. Mit dem Großen Reichssiegel (Great Seal of the Realm) werden wichtige offizielle Dokumente beglaubigt, darunter Adelspatente (letters patent), Proklamationen und Erlasse zur Durchführung von Neuwahlen (writs of election). Das Große Reichssiegel befindet sich in der Obhut des Lordkanzlers. Für Angelegenheiten, die lediglich Schottland oder Irland betreffen, werden das Große Siegel Schottlands (Great Seal of Scotland) bzw. das Große Siegel Irlands (Great Seal of Ireland) verwendet. Religiöse Rolle Der britische Monarch ist das Oberhaupt (Supreme Governor) der Church of England, der offiziellen Staatskirche Englands. Als solcher besitzt er das Recht zur Ernennung von Erzbischöfen und Bischöfen – auf Anraten des Premierministers, der aus einer Namensliste auswählt, die vom Nominationskomitee der Kirche zusammengestellt wird. Die Rolle des Monarchen beschränkt sich auf diejenige des Kirchenpatrons. Der ranghöchste Kleriker, der Erzbischof von Canterbury, ist das spirituelle Oberhaupt der Church of England und von allen weiteren Anglikanischen Kirchen. In der Church of Scotland ist der Monarch ein gewöhnliches Mitglied. Er besitzt allerdings das Recht, den Lordhochkommissar (Lord High Commissioner) der Generalversammlung zu ernennen. In der Church in Wales und in der Church of Ireland hat der Monarch keine formelle Rolle, da beide keine anerkannten Staatskirchen sind. Geschichte Englische Monarchie Auf der Insel Großbritannien gab es bereits vor der römischen Invasion Monarchen; diese keltischen „reges“ (lat. Plural für „Könige“) verbündeten sich mit den Römern oder wurden von diesen unterworfen. Nach dem endgültigen Rückzug der Römer zu Beginn des 5. Jahrhunderts folgten die so genannten dunklen Jahrhunderte, der Übergang der Spätantike ins Frühmittelalter. Einwandernde Angeln, Sachsen und Jüten drängten die keltischen Stämme an die Ränder der Insel. Die zu den Angelsachsen vereinigten Völker gründeten mehrere Königreiche, wobei die sieben mächtigsten als Heptarchie bezeichnet werden. Jedes Königreich hatte einen eigenen Monarchen und zeitweise war einer dieser Könige derart mächtig, dass er die anderen dominierte. Jedoch gab es keine „britische Monarchie“ im heutigen Sinne. Bretwalda war somit eher ein prestigeträchtiger Ehrentitel, mit dem keine eigentliche Macht verbunden war. Der Teppich von Bayeux thematisiert die normannische Invasion Nach den Raubzügen der Wikinger und ihrer darauf folgenden Besiedlung stieg das angelsächsische Königreich Wessex im 9. Jahrhundert zum dominierenden englischen Königreich auf. Alfred der Große sicherte die Vormachtstellung von Wessex, erlangte die Kontrolle über das westliche Mercia und nahm den Titel eines „Königs der Engländer“ an.27 Sein Enkel Æthelstan war der erste, der über ein geeintes Königreich herrschte, dessen Grenzen ungefähr jenen des heutigen England entsprachen, wenn auch die verschiedenen Landesteile eine starke regionale Identität beibehielten. Im 11. Jahrhundert stabilisierte sich England zusehends, trotz verschiedener Kriege mit den Dänen, die eine Generation lang die Herrschaft ausübten. Die Eroberung Englands durch die Normannen im Jahr 1066 war sowohl in politischer als auch in gesellschaftlicher Hinsicht ein bedeutendes Ereignis. William I. setzte die von den Angelsachsen begonnene Zentralisierung fort, während sich das Feudalsystem weiterentwickelte. Auf William I. folgten zwei seiner Söhne, William II. und Henry I. Letzterer traf eine folgenschwere Entscheidung, indem er Matilda, sein einziges überlebendes Kind, zur Thronerbin erklärte. Nach Henrys Tod im Jahr 1135 machte dessen Neffe Stephen seinen Anspruch auf den Thron geltend. Mit der Unterstützung der meisten Barone gelangte er an die Macht. Stephens Herrschaft war jedoch schwach, so dass Matilda ihn herausfordern konnte. England versank in eine Periode des Chaos, die auch als „Die Anarchie“ bekannt ist. Stephen klammerte sich an die Macht, ging allerdings einen Kompromiss ein und akzeptierte Matildas Sohn, den späteren König Henry II., als Thronerben. Dieser wurde 1154 der erste Herrscher des Hauses Plantagenet (auch Haus Anjou genannt). Richard Löwenherz Die Herrschaft der meisten Plantagenet-Könige war geprägt von Unruhen und Konflikten zwischen dem Monarchen und dem Adel. Henry II. sah sich mit Rebellionen seiner eigenen Söhne konfrontiert, den späteren Königen Richard I. „Löwenherz“ und John. Trotzdem gelang es Henry, sein Reich zu erweitern. Hervorzuheben ist die Eroberung von Irland, das vorher aus einer Vielzahl von konkurrierenden Königreichen bestanden hatte. Henry übergab die Insel seinem jüngeren Sohn John, der in der Folge als Lord von Irland herrschte. Nach Henrys Tod folgte sein älterer Sohn Richard auf den Thron, der sich jedoch während fast seiner gesamten Herrschaftszeit außer Landes befand und am dritten Kreuzzug beteiligt war. Auf ihn folgte dessen Bruder John. Johns Herrschaft war geprägt von Auseinandersetzungen mit den Baronen, die ihn 1215 zur Unterzeichnung der Magna Carta drängten, welche die Rechte und Freiheiten des Adels garantierte. Bald darauf führten weitere Auseinandersetzungen zu einem Bürgerkrieg, der als Erster Krieg der Barone bekannt ist. Der Krieg endete abrupt, als John 1216 starb und sein neunjähriger Sohn Henry III. die Nachfolge antrat. Die von Simon de Montfort, 6. Earl of Leicester, angeführten Barone erhoben sich später erneut gegen die Herrschaft des Königs, was zum Zweiten Krieg der Barone führte. Dieser Konflikt endete mit einem klaren Sieg der Royalisten und der Exekution zahlreicher Rebellen. Zuvor hatte der König im Jahr 1265 eingewilligt, das erste Parlament einzuberufen. Edward II. Der nächste Monarch, Edward I., war weitaus erfolgreicher bei der Aufrechterhaltung der königlichen Macht. Er eroberte Wales und dehnte den englischen Einfluss auf Teile von Schottland aus. Sein Nachfolger Edward II. unterlag jedoch 1314 in der Schlacht von Bannockburn, woraufhin die Schotten ihre vollständige Unabhängigkeit erkämpften. Edward II. war auch in Konflikte mit dem Adel verwickelt. Er wurde 1327 von seiner Ehefrau Isabella entmachtet und daraufhin ermordet. Sein Sohn Edward III. erhob Anspruch auf den französischen Thron und löste dadurch den Hundertjährigen Krieg aus. Die Feldzüge von Edward III. waren meist erfolgreich und führten zur Eroberung weiter französischer Gebiete. Unter seiner Herrschaft entwickelte sich auch das Parlament weiter, das sich in zwei Kammern aufteilte. 1377 folgte Richard II., sein damals zehnjähriger Enkel, auf den Thron. Wie zahlreiche seiner Vorgänger war auch er in Konflikte mit dem Adel verwickelt, weil er möglichst viel Macht in einer Hand vereinigen wollte. Als er 1399 einen Feldzug in Irland anführte, riss sein Cousin Henry Bolingbroke die Macht an sich. Richard wurde gefangen genommen und im darauf folgenden Jahr ermordet. Henry Bolingbroke, nun König Henry IV., war der Enkel von Edward III. und Sohn von John of Gaunt. Aus diesem Grund wird seine Dynastie als Haus Lancaster bezeichnet. Während fast seiner gesamten Herrschaft war Henry damit beschäftigt, Verschwörungen aufzudecken und Rebellionen zu bekämpfen. Sein Erfolg ist vor allem auf die militärischen Fähigkeiten seines Sohnes, dem späteren König Henry V., zurückzuführen. Dessen Herrschaft begann 1413 und war weitgehend frei von inneren Konflikten, was es ihm erlaubte, sein Hauptaugenmerk auf den noch immer andauernden Hundertjährigen Krieg zu richten. Er war militärisch erfolgreich, doch starb er 1422 völlig unerwartet, worauf ihm sein Sohn Henry VI., der damals noch ein Kleinkind war, auf den Thron folgte. Dies gab den Franzosen die Möglichkeit, die englische Herrschaft abzuschütteln. Die Unbeliebtheit von Henrys Regenten und seiner kriegerischen Ehefrau Margarete von Anjou, später seine eigene ineffektive Führung, hatten eine Schwächung des Hauses Lancaster zur Folge. Richard Plantagenet, Oberhaupt des Hauses York und Nachkomme von Edward III., machte seinen Anspruch auf den Thron geltend und löste damit die Rosenkriege aus. Obwohl Richard 1460 starb, führte sein Sohn Edward IV. im Jahr 1461 das Haus York zum Sieg. Die Rosenkriege dauerten aber auch noch während der Herrschaft Edwards und seines Bruders Richard III. weiter an. Schließlich endete der Konflikt 1485 mit dem Sieg des Hauses Tudor, einer Seitenlinie des Hauses Lancaster, in der Schlacht von Bosworth. Richard III. wurde in der Schlacht getötet; Henry Tudor bestieg als König Henry VII. den Thron und begründete das Haus Tudor. Henry VIII. Das Ende der Rosenkriege bildet einen wichtigen Meilenstein in der Geschichte der englischen Monarchie. Der größte Teil des Adels war entweder auf dem Schlachtfeld gefallen oder hingerichtet worden; viele adlige Besitztümer gingen an das Königshaus verloren. Darüber hinaus zerfiel das Feudalsystem und die von den Baronen kontrollierten Armeen erwiesen sich als überflüssig. Die Tudor-Monarchen konnten ihren absoluten Herrschaftsanspruch durchsetzen und die Konflikte mit dem Adel nahmen ein Ende. Die Macht der Krone erreichte unter der Herrschaft des zweiten Tudor-Königs Henry VIII. ihren Höhepunkt. England wandelte sich von einem schwachen Königreich zu einer europäischen Großmacht. Religiöse Spannungen führten zum Bruch mit dem Papst und der römisch-katholischen Kirche sowie zur Bildung der Church of England. Ein weiterer Meilenstein war die formelle Vereinigung von Wales mit England in den Jahren 1535 bis 1542. Henrys Sohn, der junge Edward VI., führte die Reformation weiter. Sein früher Tod im Jahr 1553 löste eine Thronfolgekrise aus. Er hatte die Machtübernahme seiner katholischen Halbschwester Mary I. verhindern wollen und testamentarisch Jane Grey zu seiner Erbin bestimmt, obwohl noch nie zuvor eine Frau das Land regiert hatte. Ihre Herrschaft dauerte aber lediglich neun Tage. Mary entmachtete Jane Grey mit Unterstützung der öffentlichen Meinung, widerrief die Proklamation zur Königin, ließ ihre Konkurrentin hinrichten und bezeichnete sich als rechtmäßige Thronerbin. Mary wollte mit aller Macht den katholischen Glauben wieder einführen und ließ unzählige Protestanten hinrichten. Nach ihrem Tod im Jahr 1558 übernahm Elizabeth I. den Thron und führte England zum Protestantismus zurück. Unter ihrer Herrschaft stieg England zu einer Weltmacht auf, dank des Siegs im Englisch-Spanischen Krieg, der Zerstörung der Spanischen Armada im Jahr 1588 und der Kolonialisierung von Nordamerika. Schottische Monarchie Als sich die Römer von der Insel Großbritannien zurückzogen, gab es drei Hauptstämme in Schottland: Die Pikten im Nordosten, die Britannier im Süden (unter anderem im Königreich Strathclyde) und die Gälen bzw. Skoten im westlichen Königreich Dalriada. Im Jahr 843 übernahm der skotische König Kenneth MacAlpin die piktische Krone. Er gilt als Begründer des vereinigten Schottlands und des Hauses Alpin.] Mit der Zeit vergrößerte sich das schottische Reich, als andere Territorien wie Strathclyde unterworfen wurden. Die frühen schottischen Monarchen wurden gemäß dem Tanistry-Brauch gewählt, wodurch verschiedene Linien des Hauses MacAlpin sich gegenseitig an der Macht ablösten. Als Folge davon kam es oft zu gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den rivalisierenden Linien der Dynastie. Von 942 bis 1005 gab es nicht weniger als sieben Könige, die entweder ermordet wurden oder auf dem Schlachtfeld starben. Malcolm II. schaffte 1005 das Tanistry-System ab, ließ zahlreiche Kontrahenten beseitigen und festigte so seine Machtposition. Sein Enkel Duncan I. war 1034 der erste erbliche Monarch Schottlands. Im Jahr 1040 wurde Duncan in einer Schlacht durch Macbeth getötet, dieser wiederum 1057 durch Duncans Sohn Malcolm Canmore. Nach der Ermordung von Macbeths Stiefsohn Lulach bestieg Malcolm Canmore als Malcolm III. den schottischen Thron und begründete das Haus Dunkeld. David I. und Malcolm IV. Um seinen Sieg zu ermöglichen, hatte Malcolm auf englische Hilfe zurückgegriffen, was den Beginn einer langen Ära englischen Einflusses auf die schottische Politik markierte. Nach seinem Tod im Jahr 1093 kam es zu einer Reihe von Erbfolgekriegen zwischen Malcolms Söhnen einerseits und Malcolms Bruder Donald III. andererseits. Von 1107 an war Schottland für kurze Zeit zweigeteilt, dem letzten Willen von König Edgar entsprechend. Dieser hatte das Reich zwischen seinem älteren Sohn Alexander I. und seinem jüngeren Sohn David I. aufgeteilt. Nach Alexanders Tod im Jahr 1124 erbte David die nördliche Reichshälfte und Schottland war wieder vereint. Auf David folgte im Jahr 1142 Malcolm IV., auf diesen wiederum William der Löwe. William regierte ab 1165 während 49 Jahren und ist damit der am längsten herrschende aller schottischen Monarchen. Er beteiligte sich an der Rebellion gegen den englischen König Henry II. Die Rebellion schlug jedoch fehl und William geriet in englische Gefangenschaft. Um seine Freilassung zu erreichen, musste er den englischen König als obersten Lehnsherrn anerkennen. Richard I. willigte 1189 ein, die Vereinbarung aufzulösen und verlangte als Gegenleistung eine große Geldsumme für die Finanzierung der Kreuzzüge. William starb im Jahr 1214. Sein Sohn Alexander II. und sein Enkel Alexander III. versuchten, die Äußeren Hebriden zu erobern, die noch immer unter der Herrschaft Norwegens standen. Während der Herrschaft von Alexander III. scheiterte 1263 unter Håkon IV. eine norwegische Invasion Schottlands. Der im Jahr 1266 geschlossene Frieden von Perth bestätigte die schottische Herrschaft über die Äußeren Hebriden und andere umstrittene Gebiete. Alexanders unerwarteter Tod im Jahr 1286 löste eine weitreichende Thronfolgekrise aus. Der englische König Edward I., der als Schiedsrichter eingesetzt worden war, wählte Alexanders dreijährige norwegische Enkelin Margarete. Als sie 1290 auf der Überfahrt nach Schottland starb, machten 13 Anwärter ihren Thronanspruch geltend. Ein Gericht unter der Führung Edwards I. bestimmte John Balliol zum Nachfolger. Der englische König behandelte ihn jedoch als Vasallen und mischte sich in die inneren schottischen Angelegenheiten ein. Als Balliol im Jahr 1295 den Treueschwur gegenüber England brach, eroberten Edwards Truppen große Teile Schottlands. In den ersten Jahren des darauf folgenden Schottischen Unabhängigkeitskrieges hatte Schottland keinen Monarchen, bis sich Robert the Bruce 1306 selbst zum König ernannte. James IV. Mit der Declaration of Arbroath riefen die Schotten 1320 ihre Unabhängigkeit aus, die England 1328 mit dem Abkommen von Edinburgh und Northampton bestätigte. Doch nur ein Jahr später starb Robert und die Engländer fielen 1332 erneut in Schottland ein, um Edward Balliol, den angeblich „rechtmäßigen“ Erben John Balliols, als Monarchen einzusetzen. Nach weiteren kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen konnte Schottland 1336 seine Unabhängigkeit unter David II., dem Sohn von Robert the Bruce, wieder erlangen. Auf David II. folgte 1371 Robert II. aus dem Haus Stewart (später Stuart). Unter seiner Herrschaft und der seines Sohnes Robert III. nahm die königliche Macht fortlaufend ab. Als Robert III. 1406 starb, musste das Land von Regenten regiert werden, da sein Sohn James I. von den Engländern gefangen genommen worden war. Mary Stuart Nach der Zahlung eines hohen Lösegeldes kehrte James I. 1424 nach Schottland zurück. Um seine Autorität wiederherzustellen, ging er sehr gewaltsam vor und ließ zahlreiche seiner Gegner hinrichten. James II. führte die Säuberungspolitik seines Vaters fort. James III. starb 1488 in einer Schlacht gegen aufständische Dukes, woraufhin James IV. den Thron bestieg. 1513 wollte James IV. die Abwesenheit des englischen Königs Henry VIII. ausnutzen und England erobern. Seine Truppen erlitten jedoch in der Schlacht von Flodden Field eine vernichtende Niederlage. Der König und viele ranghohe Adlige kamen ums Leben. Da der Nachfolger Jakob V. noch ein Kleinkind war, herrschten Regenten über das Land. James V. führte 1542 erneut einen verheerenden Krieg gegen England und starb im selben Jahr. Thronerbin war seine sechs Tage alte Tochter Mary Stuart, erneut verwalteten Regenten das Land. Die katholische Mary herrschte während einer Zeit religiöser Spannungen. Nach den Bemühungen der Reformatoren um John Knox legte das Parlament fest, dass nur ein Protestant Anspruch auf den schottischen Thron erheben könne. Mary heiratete 1565 ihren katholischen Cousin Henry Stuart, Lord Darnley. Nach dessen Ermordung im Jahr 1566 ging sie eine noch umstrittenere Verbindung mit James Hepburn, 4. Earl of Bothwell ein, den man in weiten Kreisen für Lord Darnleys Mörder hielt. Der Adel lehnte sich gegen die Königin auf und zwang sie zur Abdankung. Sie floh nach England, Elizabeth I. ließ sie gefangen nehmen und später hinrichten. Die schottische Krone ging an Marys Sohn James VI., der noch ein Kleinkind war und protestantisch erzogen wurde. Personalunion und republikanische Phase Mit dem Tod von Elisabeth I. endete 1603 die Herrschaft des Hauses Tudor, da sie keine Nachkommen hatte. Auf sie folgte der schottische Monarch James VI., der nun als James I. auch über England herrschte. Obwohl England und Schottland in Personalunion verbunden waren (James I. bezeichnete sich ab 1604 als „König von Großbritannien“), blieben sie getrennte Königreiche. James’ Sohn Charles I. trug regelmäßig Konflikte mit dem englischen Parlament aus. Dabei ging es um die Machtverteilung zwischen Krone und Parlament und vor allem um das Recht, Steuern zu erheben. Von 1629 bis 1640 regierte er allein, ohne je das Parlament einzuberufen. Charles erhob von sich aus Steuern und erließ umstrittene Gesetze, von denen viele gegen die schottischen Presbyterianer und die englischen Puritaner gerichtet waren. Der Konflikt zwischen Königshaus und Parlament erreichte 1642 seinen Höhepunkt, als der Englische Bürgerkrieg ausbrach. Der Krieg endete 1649 mit der Hinrichtung des Königs, der Abschaffung der Monarchie und der Einführung einer Republik, die unter dem Namen Commonwealth of England bekannt ist. 1653 riss Oliver Cromwell, der bedeutendste militärische und politische Führer, die Macht an sich, ernannte sich selbst zum Lordprotektor und regierte als eine Art Militärdiktator. Er blieb bis zu seinem Tod im Jahr 1658 an der Macht und wurde von seinem Sohn Richard Cromwellabgelöst. Der neue Lordprotektor zeigte wenig Interesse am Regieren und trat nach kurzer Zeit zurück. Das Fehlen einer klaren Herrschaft führte zu Unruhen und im Volk verbreitete sich der Wunsch zur Wiedereinführung der Monarchie. Die Restauration erfolgte im Jahr 1660, als Charles II., der Sohn des hingerichteten Charles I., zum König ernannt wurde. James II. Unter Charles’ Herrschaft entstanden die Vorläufer der modernen politischen Parteien. Der König hatte keine legitimen Kinder, sein römisch-katholischer Bruder James, Duke of York war somit Thronfolger. Im Parlament gab es Bestrebungen, James von der Thronfolge auszuschließen. Die „Verabscheuer“ (abhorrers) waren gegen den Ausschluss und formierten sich zu den Tories, während die „Petitionäre“ (petitioners), die den Ausschluss befürworteten, sich zu den Whigs zusammenschlossen. Der Exclusion Bill erhielt jedoch keine Mehrheit. Mehrmals löste Charles das Parlament auf, weil er befürchtete, das Gesetz könnte doch noch angenommen werden. Nach der Parlamentsauflösung 1681 regierte er bis zu seinem Tode im Jahr 1685 als absolutistischer Monarch. Der katholische James II. verfolgte eine Politik der religiösen Toleranz und beschwor damit den Zorn zahlreicher protestantischer Untertanen herauf. Es erwuchs Widerstand gegen seine Entscheidungen, ein stehendes Heer zu schaffen, Katholiken in hohe politische und militärische Ämter zu befördern und Kleriker der Church of England zu verhaften, die seine Politik bekämpften. Daraufhin lud eine Gruppe protestantischer Adliger James’ Tochter Mary II. und deren Ehemann William III. von Oranien-Nassau ein, den König abzusetzen. William traf am 5. November 1688 in England ein, während James sich mit der Untreue zahlreicher protestantischer Beamter konfrontiert sah und floh. Das Parlament schloss James’ katholischen Sohn James Francis Edward Stuart von der Thronfolge aus. William und Mary wurden zu gemeinsamen Staatsoberhäuptern von England, Schottland und Irland erklärt. Die Absetzung von James ist als Glorious Revolution bekannt geworden und war einer der wichtigsten Meilensteine in der Ausdehnung parlamentarischer Macht. Die 1689 verabschiedete Bill of Rights bestätigte den Vorrang des Parlaments und legte fest, dass das englische Volk gewisse Rechte besaß, insbesondere die Freiheit von solchen Steuern, die ohne Zustimmung des Parlaments erhoben wurden. Das Gesetz verlangte auch, dass künftige Monarchen protestantisch sein müssen. Außerdem wurde bestimmt, dass nur die Kinder von William und Mary oder aber Marys Schwester Anne Anspruch auf den Thron erheben durften. Mary starb 1694 kinderlos, wodurch William alleiniger Monarch wurde. 1700 gab es erneut eine Krise, nachdem alle Kinder von Prinzessin Anne verstorben waren und sie nun die einzige Person in der Thronfolge war. Das Parlament befürchtete, dass James II. oder einer seiner katholischen Verwandten erneut ihren Anspruch geltend machen würden und verabschiedete 1701 den Act of Settlement. Eine entfernte protestantische Tante Williams, Sophie von der Pfalz, wurde zur Thronerbin bestimmt. Kurz nach Verabschiedung des Gesetzes starb William, wodurch seine Schwägerin Anne Königin wurde. Nach der Vereinigung der Königreiche Königin Anne Nach Annes Thronbesteigung war die Thronfolge bald wieder ein politisches Thema. Das schottische Parlament war verärgert darüber, dass das englische Parlament eigenmächtig Sophie von der Pfalz zur Thronerbin erklärt hatte. Es erließ den Act of Security und drohte, die Personalunion von Schottland und England aufzulösen. Das englische Parlament wiederum reagierte 1705 mit dem Alien Act und drohte damit, die schottische Wirtschaft durch den Ausschluss vom Freihandel kollabieren zu lassen. Als Folge davon nahm das schottische Parlament gezwungenermaßen den Act of Union 1707 an. Mit diesem Gesetz wurden England und Schottland zum Königreich Großbritannien vereinigt, wobei für die Thronfolge weiterhin die im Act of Settlement aufgestellten Regeln galten. George III. Auf die 1714 verstorbene Anne folgte George I. auf den Thron, Begründer des Hauses Hannover und Sohn der wenige Wochen zuvor ebenfalls verstorbenen Sophie von der Pfalz. George festigte seine Machtposition mit der Niederschlagung zweier jakobitischer Aufstände in den Jahren 1715 und 1719. Der neue Monarch war in Regierungsangelegenheiten weit weniger aktiv als die meisten seiner Vorgänger und widmete sich stattdessen lieber der Verwaltung seiner deutschen Besitztümer. Dadurch ergab sich eine Machtverschiebung zu den Ministern, insbesondere zu Robert Walpole, der als erster Premierminister Großbritanniens gilt. Der Machtzuwachs des Premierministers und seines Kabinetts setzten sich unter der Herrschaft von George II. fort. 1746 wurden die katholischen Stuarts endgültig besiegt. Unter George III. gingen die amerikanischen Kolonien verloren, doch in der übrigen Welt nahm der britische Einfluss zu. Mit dem Act of Union 1800 entstand das Vereinigte Königreich von Großbritannien und Irland. Von 1811 bis 1820 war George III. geisteskrank, an seiner Stelle herrschte sein Sohn, der spätere König George IV., als Prinzregent. Während der Regentschaft und später während seiner eigenen Herrschaft nahm die Macht des Königs kontinuierlich ab. Sein Nachfolger William IV. war nicht mehr in der Lage, effektiv die Macht des Parlaments einzuschränken. Nach politischen Differenzen entließ er 1834 William Lamb, 2. Viscount Melbourne, den Premierminister der Whig-Partei, und ernannte stattdessen Robert Peel von der Tory-Partei. Dem König blieb keine andere Wahl, als Lord Melbourne wieder einzusetzen, da die Whigs die darauf folgenden Wahlen gewannen. Seither hat kein Monarch mehr gegen den Willen des demokratisch gewählten Parlaments einen Premierminister ernannt oder entlassen. Darüber hinaus wurde der Reform Act 1832 verabschiedet, mit dem die vielen rotten boroughs verschwanden. Weitere Gesetze führten schrittweise zu mehr Wahlberechtigten und zu einer stärkeren Legitimation des House of Commons als dem wichtigeren Teil des Parlaments. Königin Victoria Der letzte Schritt hin zu einer konstitutionellen Monarchie wurde während der langen Herrschaft von Königin Victoria vollzogen. Gemäß der Lex Salica durfte sie als Frau nicht über das Königreich Hannover herrschen, was die Personalunion des Vereinigten Königreichs mit Hannover beendete. Die viktorianische Ära war geprägt von raschem technologischem Fortschritt und dem Aufstieg Großbritanniens zur führenden Weltmacht, dem Britischen Empire. Als Zeichen der britischen Herrschaft über Indien wurde ihr 1876 der Titel der Kaiserin von Indien verliehen. Republikanische Bewegungen erhielten Auftrieb, zum Teil als Reaktion auf Victorias andauerndes Trauern und dem längeren Rückzug nach dem Tod ihres Gatten Albert von Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha im Jahr 1861. Victorias Sohn Edward VII. wurde 1901 der erste Monarch des Hauses Sachsen-Coburg-Gotha. Nachfolge Die Nachfolge wird durch verschiedene Gesetze geregelt, darunter die Bill of Rights von 1689, der Act of Settlement von 1701 und der Act of Union 1707. Die Regeln für die Nachfolge können nur durch einen Parlamentsbeschluss geändert werden, außerdem müssen die Parlamente sämtlicher Commonwealth Realms ihre Zustimmung geben. Einer Einzelperson ist es nicht gestattet, ihre Thronfolgerechte aufzugeben. Der Monarch wird in der Westminster Abbey gekrönt. Beim Zeitpunkt des Todes des Monarchen tritt der Erbe oder die Erbin unmittelbar und automatisch die Nachfolge an, ohne dass eine Bestätigung oder eine weitere Zeremonie nötig ist. Somit ist auch die Bedeutung des Ausspruchs „Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König!“ geklärt. Die Nachfolge wird durch den Accession Council, der sich im St James’s Palace versammelt, öffentlich verkündet. Nach Verstreichen einer angemessenen Trauerzeit wird der neue Monarch in der Westminster Abbey gekrönt, üblicherweise durch den Erzbischof von Canterbury. Eine Krönung ist für das Herrschen aber nicht unbedingt erforderlich, die Zeremonie findet üblicherweise mehrere Monate nach der Thronbesteigung statt. Nach der Thronbesteigung herrscht der Monarch bis zu seinem Tode. Es ist den Monarchen nicht gestattet, einseitig abzudanken. Einschränkungen Sophie von der Pfalz Die Thronfolge folgt dem Prinzip der Primogenitur. Männliche Blutsverwandte hatten früher Vorrang vor weiblichen: Söhne erbten vor Töchtern, die Erstgeborenen vor den jüngeren Geschwistern des gleichen Geschlechts. Der Act of Settlement beschränkt die Thronfolge auf die natürlichen und legitimen Nachkommen von Sophie von der Pfalz (1630–1714), der Kurfürstin von Braunschweig-Lüneburg und Enkelin von James I. Die Bill of Rights und der Act of Settlement beinhalten auch Einschränkungen religiöser Art, die wegen des Misstrauens der Engländer und Schotten gegenüber der römisch-katholischen Kirche eingeführt wurden. Nur Personen, die protestantischer Konfession sind, besitzen einen Anspruch auf den Thron. Personen, die römisch-katholischer Konfession sind oder einen Katholiken heiraten, sind von der Thronfolge ausgeschlossen. Eine von der Thronfolge ausgeschlossene Person wird in diesem Sinne als „natürlich tot“ betrachtet und die Einschränkungen gelten nicht für dessen legitime Nachkommen. In jüngerer Zeit gab es Bestrebungen, die religiösen Einschränkungen aufzuheben, doch die Regeln bleiben vorerst in Kraft. Regentschaft Gemäß dem Regency Act von 1907 wird die Macht dann durch einen Reichsverweser (Regenten) ausgeübt, wenn der Monarch entweder noch nicht das Alter von 18 Jahren erreicht hat oder wenn er körperlich oder geistig dazu nicht in der Lage ist. Eine körperliche oder geistige Einschränkung muss von mindestens drei der folgenden Personen festgestellt werden; dem Ehegatten des Monarchen, dem Lordkanzler, dem Speaker des Unterhauses, dem Lord Chief Justice of England and Wales und dem Master of the Rolls. Die Bestätigung von drei oder mehr der obgenannten Personen ist auch notwendig, um die Regentschaft zu beenden und damit die Rückkehr des Monarchen zur Macht zu ermöglichen. Ist eine Regentschaft notwendig, so wird die nachfolgende geeignete Person in der Thronfolge automatisch zum Regenten, es sei denn, sie ist selbst minderjährig oder nicht dazu in der Lage. Der Regent muss mindestens 21 Jahre alt sein (im Falle des direkten Thronfolgers auch 18 Jahre) und ein britischer Staatsbürger mit Wohnsitz im Vereinigten Königreich sein. Bisher letzter Regent war der spätere König George IV., der von 1811 bis 1820 die Amtsgeschäfte von seinem geisteskranken Vater George III. übernahm. Im Falle einer vorübergehenden Krankheit oder eines Auslandaufenthaltes kann der Monarch seine Aufgaben kurzfristig an den Staatsrat übertragen, bestehend aus dem Ehegatten und vier nachfolgenden geeigneten Personen in der Thronfolge. Die aktuellen Staatsräte sind der Duke of Edinburgh, der Prince of Wales, der Duke of Cambridge, Duke of Sussex und der Duke of York. Finanzen Das Parlament finanziert die Ausgaben des Monarchen mit öffentlichen Geldmitteln, die als Civil list (Zivilliste) und Grants-in-aid (Hilfszuschüsse) bezeichnet werden. Mit den Hilfszuschüssen werden der Unterhalt der königlichen Residenzen (Property Services Grant-in-aid) und die Reisekosten der Königsfamilie (Royal Travel Grant-in-aid) finanziert. Die Zivilliste deckt die meisten übrigen Ausgaben, darunter Personalkosten, Staatsbesuche, öffentliche Auftritte und offizielle Unterhaltung. Das Parlament legt die Größe der Zivilliste alle zehn Jahre neu fest, allerdings dürfen alle nicht ausgegebenen Geldmittel in die nächste Zehnjahresperiode übertragen werden. Einst deckte der Monarch alle offiziellen Ausgaben aus den Erträgen seines Erbes, darunter den Einkünften aus dem Crown Estate (königlichen Ländereien). Im Jahr 1760 verzichtete George III. auf die erblichen Einkünfte; seither werden die Ausgaben mit der Zivilliste bestritten. In jüngerer Zeit überstiegen die Einkünfte aus den königlichen Ländereien die Einkünfte aus der Zivilliste und den Zuschüssen um ein Mehrfaches. Der von der HM Treasury verwaltete Crown Estate hat einen Wert von rund 6 Milliarden Pfund. Neben dem Crown Estate werden auch die Ländereien und Vermögenswerte des Herzogtums Lancaster treuhänderisch verwaltet. Die Einkünfte aus dem Herzogtum Lancaster gehen nicht in die Staatskasse, sondern werden für Ausgaben verwendet, die nicht durch die Zivilliste gedeckt sind. Das Herzogtum Cornwall ist ein ähnliches Gut, das im Namen des ältesten Sohnes des Monarchen verwaltet wird. Der Monarch ist verpflichtet, indirekte Steuern wie die Mehrwertsteuer zu bezahlen. Die Zivilliste und die Hilfszuschüsse gelten nicht als Einkommen und werden ausschließlich für offizielle Ausgaben verwendet. Residenzen Die offizielle Hauptresidenz des britischen Monarchen ist Buckingham Palace in der City of Westminster, einem Stadtbezirk von London. Hier finden die meisten Staatsbankette, Amtseinsetzungen, königlichen Taufen und weitere Zeremonien statt. Windsor Castle, das größte bewohnte Schloss der Welt, liegt in Windsor, Berkshire und dient als Residenz an Wochenenden, über Ostern sowie während der Pferderennen in Ascot. Die offizielle Residenz des Monarchen in Schottland ist der Palace of Holyroodhouse in Edinburgh, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Holyrood Palace. Der Monarch weilt dort jedes Jahr mindestens während einer Woche sowie beim Besuch von Staatsanlässen in Schottland. Bis zum Jahr 1530 waren der Palace of Westminster und der Tower of London die Hauptresidenzen des englischen Monarchen, als König Henry VIII. den Palace of Whitehall „erwarb“, indem er ihn sich von Kardinal Wolsey schenken ließ. Whitehall wurde 1698 durch einen Brand bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört, woraufhin der Hofstaat in den St James’s Palace umzog. Obwohl der Buckingham Palace seit 1837 als Londoner Wohnsitz dient, blieb St. James’s von übergeordneter Bedeutung und ist heute das zeremonielle und administrative Zentrum des Hofstaats. Beispielsweise werden ausländische Botschafter am Court of St. James’s akkreditiert. Der St James’s Palace dient auch als Wohnsitz von Mitgliedern der königlichen Familie und ist der Versammlungsort des Accession Council. Weitere Wohnsitze der königlichen Familienmitglieder sind Clarence House und Kensington Palace. Die Paläste sind im Besitz der Krone, werden für zukünftige Herrscher treuhänderisch verwaltet und können nicht durch den Monarchen verkauft werden. Zwei Paläste gehören zum persönlichen Besitz des Monarchen: Sandringham House, ein Landsitz in der englischen Grafschaft Norfolk, wird üblicherweise von Weihnachten bis Ende Januar bewohnt. Im August und September residiert der Monarch im Balmoral Castle, einem Schloss in der schottischen Grafschaft Aberdeenshire. Herrschertitel Papst Leo X. verlieh im Jahr 1521 König Henry VIII. den Titel Fidei defensor („Verteidiger des Glaubens“) für seine Unterstützung des Papsttums in den ersten Jahren der Reformation. Allerdings sagte sich Henry VIII. später von der römisch-katholischen Kirche los und gründete die Church of England. Papst Paul III. entzog ihm diesen Titel zwar wieder, doch das Parlament erließ ein Gesetz, das die weitere Verwendung erlaubte. Der Monarch wird als His Majesty oder Her Majesty („seine/ihre Majestät“) angesprochen. Die Form Britannic Majesty („britannische Majestät“) erscheint auf internationalen Abkommen und auf Pässen, um den britischen Monarchen von fremden Staatsoberhäuptern zu unterscheiden. Königsgattinnen (Queen consort) und Königswitwen (Queen dowager) werden ebenfalls als Majesty bezeichnet, nicht aber die Ehegatten weiblicher Monarchen (Prince consort: Prinzgemahl). Aus diesem Grund wird der Gatte der amtierenden Königin, der Duke of Edinburgh, lediglich als „Königliche Hoheit“ (Royal Highness) bezeichnet. Die Ordnungszahlen der Monarchen berücksichtigen lediglich die Herrscher seit der normannischen Invasion im Jahr 1066. Falls nur ein Monarch einen bestimmten Namen verwendet hat, wird keine Ordnungszahl angefügt. Beispielsweise wird Königin Victoria nie als Victoria I. bezeichnet. Seit der Vereinigung von England und Schottland im Jahr 1707 basieren die Ordnungszahlen ausschließlich auf den früheren englischen Königen, nicht aber auf den schottischen. Traditionellerweise besteht die Unterschrift des Monarchen aus seinem eigenen Königsnamen (ohne Ordnungszahl), gefolgt von einem R''. Dieser Buchstabe steht für ''rex oder regina (König und Königin auf Latein). Folglich unterschreibt die amtierende Königin mit „Elizabeth R“.